Changing Fate
by AznWriter
Summary: In TLO Percy chose to become a god. What will happen between him and Annabeth? Aphrodite has a plan to get them back together, but her plans are on hold when Typhoon returns to destroy the Western Civilization. Percy/Annabeth. ON HOLD! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone xD. I've always wanted to write a long Percy Jackson so here I am. Tell me what you think, that means review!**

**Summary: In TLO Percy chose to become a god. What will happen between him and Annabeth? Aphrodite has a plan to get them back together, but her plans are on hold when Typhoon returns to destroy the Western Civilization. Percy/Annabeth. **

**A/N: I cut out some of the sentences from the chapter "We Win Fabulous Prizes".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters; Rick Riordan owns the amazing series. I don't own the italics in the beginning of the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

"_PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced._

_All of the talking died down. Everyone's eyes were on me—all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. I walked into the middle of the throne room. I bowed to Zeus, then I knelt at my father's feet. _

"_Rise, my son," Poseidon said. _

_I stood uneasily._

"_A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"_

_I waited for someone to pipe up._

"_The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods." _

"_Any gift?"_

_Zeus nodded. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it will be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in centuries, but, Perseus Jackson if you want, you shall be mad a god. Immortal. Undying. _

_I waited for someone to pipe up._

"_The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods." _

"_Any gift?"_

_Zeus nodded. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it will be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in centuries, but, Perseus Jackson if you want, you shall be mad a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time." _

_I stared at him. "Um… a god?"_

"_A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes, a god." _

"_Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea." _

"_I approve as well," Athena said looking at Annabeth. _

I stared at Annabeth, her face was all pale, and she looked like she was on the edge of crying. She was trying not to meet my eyes. I looked away.

Suddenly I thought of the Three Fates. I remembered when they showed me my future, growing old, dying. Choosing to become a god would let me avoid all of that. I'll be forever 16.

_I waited for someone to pipe up._

"_The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods." _

"_Any gift?"_

_Zeus nodded. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it will be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in centuries, but, Perseus Jackson if you want, you shall be mad a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time." _

_I stared at him. "Um… a god?"_

"_A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes, a god." _

"_Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea." _

"_I approve as well," Athena said looking at Annabeth. _

I stared at Annabeth, her face was all pale, and she looked like she was on the edge of crying. She was trying not to meet my eyes. I looked away.

Suddenly I thought of the Three Fates. I remembered when they showed me my future, growing old, dying. Choosing to become a god would let me avoid all of that. I'll be forever 16. I could protect everyone that I loved.

But, what about Annabeth? Would she be okay with my choice? I turned back to her. She stared at me, and gave me a small smile, but it was missing the happiness that would always appear when I was near her. I looked away, and found Aphrodite smiling at me. She had a plan, I could tell from the devious look in her face. I looked at Ares, who was also thinking of a plan, a plan to smash me into a pulp, probably.

"Well? What is your choice, Perseus?" Zeus asked me, obviously having no patience.

I looked Annabeth again, then Athena. She wanted Annabeth to have a normal, non-Percy life. This would be her chance to try to live the life her mother wanted her to have. A small voice in my head told me to deny the offer, but I had already made my decision.

"Yes, I accept your offer to become a god," I murmured.

I looked at Annabeth, who was crying like crazy, and sent her an "I'm Sorry" look. She looked away immediately and ran towards the elevator, Grover ran after her to comfort her. If only Annabeth knew the reason why I did this, but I guess I can't tell her now.

The gods raised their hands and pointed at me, I felt a powerful surge of energy. Then I collapsed.

When I awoke I felt another surge of energy through my body. My skin was glowing, and my wounds were suddenly gone. My father was beaming at me, and Apollo was writing something on a piece of paper.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, god of the seas, lieutenant of Poseidon!" Zeus announced. Everyone clapped, and I staggered up onto my feet.

Apollo stood up. "Everyone, I wrote a new haiku!" Everyone groaned, but he ignored them.

"_Percy is a god_

_He is becoming awesome_

_I am so awesome._"

I started making my way towards the elevator, but Poseidon stopped me.

"Son, where are you going?" Poseidon asked me.

"I need to tell my mom," I muttered. "She'll be worried about me."

Poseidon nodded and I made my way past the crowd of gods towards the elevator.

When I got out of the elevator, my mom ran over to me and started crying.

"Percy where have you been!" she exclaimed, still crying. "I was worried sick about you!"

"Relax mom, I'm a god now," I explained. She was still crying, but she was probably crying happy tears this time.

"Oh Percy, I'm so proud of you!" She hugged me again.

"Thanks mom. Have you seen Annabeth by any chance?" I asked.

"She ran out of the doors, probably to Camp Half-Blood. She looked devastated."

"Thanks. By the way, I'm probably going to stay at dad's palace," I said.

"Alright honey, be careful." She waved and smiled as she left to go back to her apartment.

After she left I thought of Camp Half-Blood. That's where I needed to go, that's where Annabeth is. I closed my eyes and thought of the cabins, the Big House, and the creek. Suddenly there was a loud WHOOSH and I was back at Camp.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review! I wonder what happens in the next chapter! Thanks.**

**MusicNdMythology aka Carrie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, author alerts and adding the story to your favorite stories! I'd like the thank everyone for giving this story a chance, and especially to RawritzAmandaz for giving me ideas and motivation. Here's chapter two! Again, if you can, please, please review. I love the feedback I get, it helps me become a better writer! :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, Rick Riordan owns them. I have no idea what I own in this story…**

**

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

_I closed my eyes and thought of the cabins, the Big House, and the creek. Suddenly there was a loud WHOOSH and I was back at Camp._

Being back at camp made me feel like the war didn't happen, and that everyone was up and about doing their normal business.

Then I saw the mess.

The cabins were wrecked, and campers were over-flooding the infirmary. Fires were starting everywhere and what's left of the non-wounded campers were desperately trying to clean up the mess. Apollo himself was tending to the campers. He looked up and waved, and I waved back.

Everyone was staring at me now. One of them gasped and whispered something to another and soon they were all bowing. It seemed so weird, not being treated like a normal camper. Then again, I was a god now.

"Lord Perseus," one of them murmured, I think he was a child of Hephaestus, "Welcome back to camp."

"Just Percy," I told them.

"But we _have_ to call you Lord," a child of Athena said, "You're a god now, remember?"

They _were_ right, I was a god now.

I slowly made my way towards the Infirmary, ignoring bows and occasionally some "Lord Perseus" from the formal campers. I wished everyone would just quit it with the staring, it got on my nerves.

When I finally made it to the Infirmary, Apollo yelled, "Yo, Percy!" Everyone was staring again.

_Great_, I thought. _Way to help me keep a low-profile, Apollo_.

"Hey," I said. I looked at the person he was mending to. He was a son of Ares, I could remember him from the first time I played Capture the Flag. "How's everyone doing?"

"It's alright," Apollo replied, "We need more ambrosia and nectar. Other than that, we are doing pretty well. I think I have another haiku!"

"No more haikus," the child of Ares muttered. I agreed with him.

Apollo sighed then said, "Fine. I'll have another one tomorrow!"

I rolled my eyes and helped Apollo put some campers in casts.

"Thanks Percy," Apollo said, "You should help with taking out those fires."

I nodded and made my way towards the creek. I sighed as I saw how many fires there were around camp. There were five fires all spread out, mainly near the North Woods and Zeus' Fist. The campers who were trying to extinguish the fires did their best but the dry air wasn't helping them so much. One of the campers saw me and gave me a grateful look, I smiled back.

"Lord Perseus!" the camper exclaimed, "Thank you for helping us."

"No problem," I replied, "Do you think the damage will be bad?"

"Probably, at least the fire wasn't near the cabins."

I nodded and proceeded towards the fire. The campers backed away from me and hurried to the next fire. I concentrated on the river, imagining it moving towards the fire. Suddenly there was a big splash and the fire was gone. I stood there and smiled at my work, until I heard a high-pitched scream.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!"

I turned to where the scream had come from and found myself looking at a very pissed-off Annabeth. She was soaking wet.

"Hey Annabeth," I said nervously, "Why are you soaking wet?"

"Really Percy? Really? Do I really have to explain?" I could feel that she was not in the mood to talk to me.

"No," I said. "Just trying to calm things down?" The last part came out as a question.

"Look Percy, I'm not in the mood to talk so could you please go away?"

"Annabeth," I sighed, "I'm sorry for choosing to be a god—"

She cut me off, "Percy, I'm not mad at you."

"Really? You're not mad?" I was shocked, the last few hours I was thinking Annabeth would be mad.

"Yes, I learned to ignore the fact that you chose god-hood over me. Percy I thought we could have had something, but I guess that won't be happening." She looked like she wanted to cry again.

"Annabeth, I—I" It was too late; she walked away, shaking her head at what she just said.

I started to follow her but then someone put a hand on my shoulder, holding me back. I turned around, only to be faced by Annabeth's mother herself, Athena.

"Lady Athena," I said nervously, "What brings you here?"

"Perseus, I heard you were visiting my daughter," she replied. "I had to come and tell you to separate, but I guess I am not needed."

"Well, you're right. You're not needed here, if you excuse me I'll be going to my father's palace," I said.

"Very well Perseus, but if I see you trying to 'make a move' on my daughter again, the consequences won't be friendly." She began to transform into her true form, and then disappeared, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

I stood there for a long time, wondering if I should go catch up to Annabeth, or help out with taking out the fires, or help out underwater in my dad's palace. I went with helping extinguish the fire; I needed some time to think things through.

I walked from fire to fire, carefully extinguishing them without getting someone soaking wet, until they were all gone, leaving burnt marks on the grass. Soon I was making my way towards the Infirmary again. Apollo was still there, tending to a daughter of Demeter. I walked over to him, asking if he needed any help, but he just shook his head.

He told me that I should go help out at my father's palace, I nodded in agreement, but I still needed time to think. So far during my so-called thinking time taking out the fires, I didn't do any thinking.

Then I thought of it. I would visit Calypso.

* * *

**What do you think? Good, okay, kind of lacking something? I say, this isn't my best. I had a writer's block, and did the best I could to post this. Review, and maybe give me some ideas?**

**MusicNdMythology aka Carrie**

**Click this button down here!**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for all of you who reviewed, subscribed, favorite-d, and gave me some ideas! So for a gift, I give you Annabeth's POV! (Isn't it a great gift?) Well, enjoy! Review too? I love me some feedback! xD. **

**A/N: I used part of last chapter in this one. I think you would notice. It might be… shorter than some other chapters… Who knows? I don't think it will be short now. :P And also, the date for the funerals is pushed forward. I also made up the order they went in because my friend is borrowing my books and I can't look through them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, if I did, would I be writing this? Nope, this would probably be published in a real book.**

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth's POV**

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" I little Kelp Head. I glared at him, and he looked taken-back.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said nervously, "Why are you soaking wet?"

I mentally rolled my eyes and said, "Really Percy. Really? Do I really have to explain?"

"No," he said. "Just trying to calm things down?"

We stood there in silence for a few seconds, and then I said, "Look Percy, I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." I was lying. I _wanted_ to talk to him; I just didn't want to answer questions if suddenly I burst out saying, "I LOVE YOU PERCY!"

"Annabeth," he sighed, "I'm sorry for choosing to be a god—"

I cut him off immediately, "Percy I'm not mad." I truly wasn't mad. I was hardly mad at him, unless he did something really stupid like soak me in river water.

He looked surprised, and shocked. He probably thought that I _was_ mad. I have to admit I _was_ mad when he said yes, I was hoping that he would say no. No not like hoping, I _knew_ that he wouldn't pick god-hood. His choice surprised me, and _that's_ why I ran out of the Throne Room crying.

"Really, you're not mad?" he asked. I was right; there was a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, I learned to ignore the fact that you chose god-hood over me. Percy I thought we could have had something, but I guess that won't be happening." Oh gods, what was I saying? Did I just say that I wanted something with him? I suddenly wanted to cry again.

"Annabeth—" Percy started. I didn't need to hear what he said, for I would probably start breaking down, so I walked away as fast as I can. I didn't look back, I wouldn't look back. I would never look back at my painful memories. Luke and Percy were the only guys that I could say I was actually _close_ to. Sure, Malcolm was a good brother, but he wasn't as close to me as Luke or Percy. But now, both of them were out of my life.

Why did the Fates hate me?

I ran. I ran all the way to my cabin, tears stinging my eyes. No one bothered to stop me, no one had the guts to. Last time someone tried to comfort me, I flipped them off. I didn't want to talk to anyone. There was only one person I needed right now, and she was off with her fellow hunters doing whatever huntress's do.

When I reached my cabin, I shut the door loudly and plopped myself onto my bunk trying to hold back more tears. I was glad no one was in the cabin right now; they hated it to see me like this. Mad, sad, depressed, and crying over a guy who was probably not going to come back. What was I thinking? I'm a child of Athena for the gods' sake, not some daughter of Aphrodite. I don't cry over boys.

Why _was_ I crying over Percy? Why did he make me feel like a love-struck girl? Was I really in _love_ with Seaweed Brain?

"Stupid Aphrodite," I muttered.

"You can say that again," a voice said from the doorway. I turned to see Thalia leaning against the wall.

"Thalia!" I screamed. "It's so good to see you again!" I jumped off my bunk and ran towards Thalia and engulfed her in a big hug. She hugged me back, and suddenly my sadness was gone.

"I heard 'bout you and Captain Kelp. Care to tell me?"

I laughed then told her what had happened. Few tears escaped, but they were hardly noticeable.

"You know Annabeth, you could always join the Hunters," Thalia said after I finished telling her.

"No," I said quietly. There was a part of me that told me to wait, just wait, and Percy will come back.

Thalia understood and she nodded. She told me if I ever change my mind, just to give her an Iris Message. I smiled, knowing Thalia would always be there for me.

"By the way, why are you here? It's not that I don't want you—" I asked.

Thalia looked like she wanted to cry, "You don't remember? The funeral for the fallen heroes is tonight."

"Oh my gods, I completely forgot! That makes sense why you're here."

***At the Funeral* (Still Annabeth's POV!)**

Everyone was slowly gathering around the Amphitheatre. The burning of the shrouds was beginning soon. Thalia and I sat quietly in the front row, making little talk. Tonight was a night of mourning.

They brought out the shrouds in the order that they died. Chiron said things about the person, and one person that was close to the person that died would do the honors of lighting them on fire. I didn't really pay any attention to some of them. I only watched those that I knew. Like Beckendorf, Silena, Micheal and even Ethan.

Most people were crying now. Thalia's face was composed, and she didn't look like she was going to cry any time soon. I cried a little bit, I certainly didn't look like a wreck.

Then it was Luke's turn to be burned. Everything changed at that moment. Thalia suddenly burst into tears and I quickly followed. Everyone was staring at Thalia, especially because they had never seen her cry. Thalia saw them stare at her and glared at them. They shrunk back into their seats and she started crying again.

Chiron said a few words about Luke. Like how he was a great with a sword, and how he turned against us and helped Kronos. He turned to me and Thalia, signaling us to come up towards his shroud. Thalia tried to compose her face again, but failed.

Thalia and I grabbed the lighter from Chiron and stood next to Luke's shroud.

"I love you Luke, as a brother. Never forget," I murmured quietly. I think I heard Thalia say "I love you" to Luke to, but I wasn't so sure.

After two deep breaths, the lighter hit Luke's shroud and quickly burned it. We stood there for a few seconds, a river of tears coming out of our eyes, then left.

It was a sad day today. I would remember it, and it would scar my mind.

* * *

**Sad, I know. I wanted it to be sad. I managed to get Thuke in though. *small smile* **

**I think most of you don't want a Percy/Calypso, trust me, I don't either. This will be 100% PERCABETH! No Percy/Rachel or Percy/Calypso, I really don't like those. **

**Next chapter will explain more about Percy's godly powers (like what he's a god of… (Give me some ideas!)) Percy telling Calypso "Just friends" and the underwater mess! Don't forget to review and give me ideas, they help me write faster! **

**MusicNdMythology aka Carrie**

**Click the button down here!  
V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, and favorites! I like the ideas that I got of what Percy should be a god of, thanks for those too! First: I really need more reviews! Even if you just write 'Good story!' it would make my day. Thank you, and if I don't post, that means I'm in a Writer's Block.**

**Also, for some reason the chapter I most planned out is giving me a hard time to write. Sorry for the delay and Percy's godly powers will be announced soon!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I own my imagination.**

**

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

_Then I thought of it. I would visit Calypso._

I've been around a lot of Aphrodite's daughters, and they would smack me and give me a lecture about going to a girl's place that loves me, talking about my problems with another girl. But I couldn't think of anyone else to go to.

It would make sense to go to Aphrodite herself, but she would set me up on dates with her daughters, and that was defiantly not an option. Not that I had anything against her daughters, just, you know, Annabeth.

Annabeth; I wonder what she was doing. Maybe crying, or locking herself in the cabin. I truly felt sorry for what I did, but it was for the best. It was what her mother wanted. Sometimes I wish I didn't do what she said, but she scared me.

Gods, I wish when I became a god the ADHD would go away.

I stood there for a few more moments, just staring at the campers until I snapped back into reality.

I thought of Calypso, the plants, the cave with the different colored crystals and all of the homey items and meadow, and even that gurgling fountain I heard when I first arrived on her island. Then _WHOOSH!_ I was back on her island.

I heard the familiar gurgle of the fountain and the scent of the plants. I saw Calypso staring at me, her caramel-color hair braided over one shoulder like the first time I saw her.

"Percy?" she murmured. "Is that really you? How is this possible?"

She ran over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back then motioned for her to sit down on the sand.

I told her what had happened since the last time I saw her. She looked at me in awe and congratulated me on winning the second war against the Titans. I didn't tell her about Annabeth yet when she leaned closer to me, trying to kiss me.

I leaned back a little and said, "Just friends."

She looked up at me, embarrassed, and teased, "As you wish Lord Perseus."

I frowned and groaned at the name. It's bad enough campers call me that, and now Calypso teases me. I probably shouldn't have told her that I hated the name. Yeah that would have been smart Percy.

She asked if I wanted something to eat, of course I accepted, I hadn't ate anything in a while. Even though gods could survive without food, I still felt like I needed something to eat. She motioned for me to follow her towards the cave that reminded me of the first time I was at Ogygia.

I sat down at the table while Calypso brought out some strawberry cheesecake. I wondered where she got the cheesecake; probably Hermes gave it to her when he was visiting. She set the cake down and we started eating, making small talk.

"Percy," she murmured. "I know there is another reason that you came here besides visiting me."

I stared at her, thinking of what to say. "Uh, how did you—"

I didn't get to continue when Calypso said, "Your eyes."

"My eyes," I said dumbly. "My eyes, that's strange."

"Your eyes show me that you are missing someone," Calypso explained. I nodded, suddenly fascinated at what my eyes shown. _Wow, that sounded really weird_, I thought.

"Well," I started. "I don't want to talk about if you're not comfortable with it." I stared down at the nectar that Calypso had set on the table.

She gave me a small smile and said, "It's okay. I'm all ears."

I told her about Annabeth, the things that happened between us, everything up until now. From the corner of my eye, I could see Calypso holding back some tears and smiling.

"That is a beautiful, but sad love story." Calypso commented. I stared at her. How was it beautiful? It seemed ordinary to me, besides the saving the other from monsters. Then again, I'm a guy.

"Come," she said grabbing my hand, "I want to show you my garden."

Calypso led me out of the cave and into her garden. I have to say, it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Every flower I could think of was here, from sunflowers, roses, tulips and even moonlace. The aroma was nothing like I had ever smelled before.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"Thank you, I worked hard on this garden."

"I can tell."

"Did you ever plant the moonlace I gave you?"

"Yeah, it's near my apartment. I bet my mom is working on it, she needs something to do."

Calypso smiled and said, "At least you planted it. Some people might have thrown it away, but you're different."

"What time is it?" I sudenly asked. I hope that I wasn't in Ogygia for too long.

"I don't know. Time runs differently on Ogygia, remember?"

"Right. I don't want my dad to be waiting, you know? So, I think I'll just go."

"Alright, but promise me one thing." She took my hand, and said, "Come back."

"I will," I promised. Calypso smiled.

I walked to the beach, with Calypso following right behind me.

"You'll visit right?" Calypso asked for the second time today.

"Yeah, like I said I'll visit whenever I can."

Then she did something completely surprising, she kissed me on the cheek. I stood there like an idiot until I could finally get some words out of my mouth.

"Uh, well, I should go."

"Farewell Lord Perseus," Calypso murmured, a smile forming at the corner of her mouth. I waved goodbye, and she waved back, the wind blowing through her hair.

I thought of my father's palace and WHOOSH! I was standing in the middle of the courtyard.

* * *

**Well this is all I could muster up for the chapter. Kind of sappy? I have to admit that. Anyways, review? Thanks and here's a spoiler of the next chapter: "You can see him when you are working on his temple." **

**I love reviews more than Tyson loves peanut butter!**

**Press that little button down there**

**V  
V  
V**


End file.
